Only One
by detective-jay-rizzoli
Summary: This is about Maura and Jane's first date. It's very fluffy and sweet, no angst :)


_A/N: Hi! Okay, so this is just a very quick one-shot I wrote when I was bored. It's very sweet and fluffy. __ I hope you guys like it!_

**Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat.** 10 minutes I sat in my car, waiting for my heart to stop racing so hard only to realize that it wouldn't. I looked in the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time and sighed one last time before taking the bouquet of flowers from the passenger seat and getting out of the car. I tried to wipe my sweaty hands off on my pants, but I wasn't wearing any. I chuckled nervously. I had it pretty bad if I was even willing to wear a dress for her. Of course I knew I had it pretty bad. The day I asked her out had been the 876th day since I had realized that I liked her more than someone should like their best friend. I had been nervous, perhaps even more than I was now. I had stumbled over my words and blushed and gotten Maura worried for doing things that were so unlike me. But I had asked her and she said yes. She didn't just say yes. Her whole face lit up and even though she tried to hide it, I could see tears prickle in the corners of her eyes. I shook my head to get the image out of my head so I could focus on not fucking today up. I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to Maura's front door. I knocked three times. The door swung open and revealed something so beautiful, so exquisite that it HAD to be a dream. I blinked a few times and swallowed, trying to get the lump out of my throat. Maura grinned seeing the effect she had on me. The seconds ticked away and eventually I realized that I wasn't dreaming and that I had been silent for the past 3 minutes.

"Err… Y-you look beautiful. I mean, you always look beautiful, but now you just-" I started rambling. Maura smiled affectionately, making my insides flutter. I sighed and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little nervous." I mumbled, looking down at my shoes. Maura lifted my chin with her fingers until our eyes met. She cupped my cheek.

"There's no reason to be nervous, Jane. It's just me." She said with an encouraging smile. I relaxed a bit, letting out a throaty chuckle.

"There is no such thing as just you, Maura." I said, blushing again. Suddenly remembering the flowers I handed them to her.

"Thank you, Jane. Come in while I put these in some water?" She asked and I nodded, walking into the house that felt more like home than my own apartment. It wasn't even because of all the time I spent her. It was because this house was where my whole heart was kept. I leaned on the bar, looking at Maura who was now very carefully placing the flowers in a vase. When she finished she admired the beauty while I admired her beauty.

"Let's go!" She said, full of excitement. I got nervous again. We walked towards my car silently and I was chastising myself in my head for not saying anything. I got behind the wheel and took a few deep breaths.

"Jane. Calm down. I don't care what we're going to do or where we're going as long as I'm with you." Maura said while putting her hand on my arm, successfully calming my nerves. I smiled at her and started the car, backing out of Maura's driveway. I had actively planned this date for the past week, but to be really honest(and Maura seemed to make me that) I had been planning this inside my head from the day I realized how I truly felt about my best friend. We drove for a little while when I parked in front of the Harvard Museum of Natural History. I could see the confusion in her eyes, but she didn't say anything. I turned my body slightly so I was facing her.

"Do you remember the first night I stayed over at your house? " Maura nodded, smiling at the memory. I took a deep breath.

"Well, that was the first night I felt something more for you. I mean, it was just an attraction back then, but it still scared me to no end." Maura took my hand and squeezed it, willing me to go on.

"That was also the night I met Bass. The African spurred tortoise." I chuckled slightly. I could see Maura squinting her eyes trying to understand.

"Now, the actual opening of the exhibit about African spurred tortoises is only next week. But I pulled some strings and I was able to get us in after closing time, today." I saw Maura's face light up and I felt a warm feeling spreading through my chest.

"Jane, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done to me." She whispered. I took her hand and placed a kiss on it. I smiled encouragingly before getting out of the car and rushing towards the other side just in time to open the door for my beautiful date. Maura linked our arms and we walked towards the doors. After a quick chat with the security guard we were standing in a large room, surrounded by seemingly every bit of information about African spurred tortoises someone could find. I could see the childlike excitement in Maura's eyes and I couldn't help but grin the whole time. I was on a date with Maura Isles and she was having a good time and there was no way I was going to stop myself from smiling. I followed Maura and listened to everything she told me. I found out that Bass was actually quite small for his species and I found out that Maura knew more than a museum, but most important of all, I found out that I had finally found someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I could feel my eyes watering up at the thought and of course Maura noticed. She immediately stopped talking about the eating habits of wild tortoises.

"Jane? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" She asked me hesitantly. I smiled. She looked confused, but she didn't step away when I hugged her.

"No. I'm just happy." I told her. I could feel Maura smile against my neck. When I pulled away she took my hand and quickly finished the last of her tour. I said goodbye to the guard and pressed a 20 dollar tip into his hand for staying late. I turned to Maura who was looking at me with a huge smile on her face. I took her hand again and we walked back to my car. Next up was the restaurant. I had decided upon something that held personal value instead of the fancy restaurants Maura would definitely visit if it were her choice. I just wished she would like what I had chosen. The drive was again silent, but we held hands now and it felt a thousand times better. Once again we parked and I didn't get out of the car. I turned towards her.

"Remember the first time we had lunch together outside of work?" I asked. Maura nodded.

"We were working on that case with the sailor. We'd had lunch together before, but never took the time to actually go out and have lunch outside of work. We went here." I nodded to the small lunchroom. It was closed and all of the lights were turned off. Maura tilted her head.

"It's closed, Jane." I nodded and didn't explain myself before getting out of the car. Again I rushed towards her side and helped her out. We walked around the lunchroom. I pushed open a fence gate and looked at Maura to gauge her reaction. A small table was set up in the middle of the small garden. It was surrounded by small candles. I could feel Maura gasp at the sight and inside my head, I did a little victory dance. I got a picnic basket out of the bushes and placed our food on the table. Maura took my hand as soon as we sat down.

"It's beautiful, Jane." She said before she started eating and I smiled lovingly at her. We ate in comfortable silence. After eating, I blew out most of the candles and placed an envelope on the table. It held a thank-you note to the owners of the lunchroom and another 20 dollar tip. Sitting in the car again, I took a deep breath again. Now came the hardest part. I drove again, parking on an abandoned car park. I got out immediately and placed a blanket on the hood of my car. I sat down and patted the spot next to me. Maura sat down and immediately snuggled into my side. I put my arm around here and started explaining this place.

"Remember when you told me Tommy tried to kiss you?" Maura nodded and looked away guiltily.

"That was when I came here. I just sat here and looked at the stars and tried to figure out my feelings. That was when I realized that I wasn't just attracted to you. I was utterly and completely in love with you." I took a shaky breath.

"I love you, Maura." I said. I tried to look away, but Maura brought her hand up to my cheek. She slowly rubbed circles on my cheekbone with her thumb.

"I love you too, Jane" She said. She leaned in and everything was gone. There was nothing except me and her. I had waited 884 days to hear those words and every single one of them had been worth it, because now I was here. Now I was kissing Maura with everything I had and I knew that I could never love anyone else. I knew that there would never be another first date, because there would never be anyone else. There would only ever be this first date and there would only ever be this person. Maura.

_A/N: That's it, folks! Review if you want to _

_Also, I would like to inform you guys that I am going to do NaNoWriMo this year and if any of you guys are interested you should make me your buddy or whatever(I'm not sure how it works yet), my username is 'bloody blameful blade'. _

_Oh, and before I forget. I also have a tumblr. My url is detective-jay-rizzoli and I take prompts and everything and yeah. My blog is mainly just random stuff, so you probably shouldn't follow me if you have a very specific dash, though I do reblog lots and lots of R&I stuff._


End file.
